1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift apparatus for use with a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different lift apparatus are known for use with a vehicle. Such apparatus are typically attached to the rear of a vehicle and provide a means for transporting objects that cannot be placed within the vehicle or which can only be placed in the vehicle with difficulty. These apparatus often include a platform that can be raised and lowered.
For example, many individuals with limited mobility use mobility scooters, powered wheel chairs and similar devices. It is often desirable to transport these devices so that the individual can use the device at different locations. It is known to transport such devices using a lift apparatus having a platform. The platform is lowered to the ground to enable the mobility scooter or similar device to be loaded on the platform. The platform is then raised to enable the vehicle to travel to the desired location where the platform is once again lowered and where the mobility scooter or similar device is unloaded.
It is also known to use such lift apparatus to transport a wide variety of other objects. Some of the objects that are commonly transported using lift apparatus attached to the rear of a vehicle include dirt bikes, motorcycles, riding lawn mowers, jet skis and all-terrain vehicles.
While such known lift apparatus are often quite effective for their purposes, the provision of an improved lift apparatus remains desirable.